Paths of Darkness
by Sunset16
Summary: Another time my apprentice... with those words, anyone would know he'd come back, we just didn't know when or the cost, or that our leader would go down a dark path from which he may never return...sequal to A Nightmarish Reality
1. Prologue

_**Paths of Darkness**_

Chapter 1: _Prologue_

_"Another time my apprentice."_

The words still echo in my head as if it were yesterday-when in reality it was three years ago- A Nightmarish Reality.

Those have probably been some of the darkest days I've ever experienced, even my morals seemed to diminish during that time- yet Slade made a threat that it wasn't over, and I don't think that it ever will be. He is so determined to make me his 'perfect apprentice'.

I shudder at the thought that he's still out there and that I'll never be rid of him.

I had killed him-**_KILLED HIM_**- but he still came back, and since then the crime rate has increased, making me and my friends more tired than ever.

Just recently the crime rate has dropped dramatically, and I fear Slade has something to do with it. I'm afraid that he might have another plan, that he might restart this endless game of cat and mouse. I just hope it will not involve my friends or family and I'll be able to handle it and defeat Slade once again...


	2. 5&5 equal Fun

**Chapter 2**

_5 5FUN_

Robin shut his laptop and rubbed his temples. _'If I can't find him by now, I don't think I ever will_,' he thought.

'_Maybe the crime drop has nothing to do with Slade_._ Of course, nothing has been for the past three years._'

He glanced at his clock -11:00 pm-his stomach growled.

Robin sighed and got up from his cluttered desk.

Walking down the stairs, he expected to hear the usual sounds of movie night and smell the fresh popcorn, but neither heard nor smelt anything. He started to think they went into town.

_'But it's eleven at night, besides they didn't tell you anything about it,' _he argued with himself.

He reached the door and it slid open and closed behind him, the noise echoed through the room.

It was quiet, too quiet-

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROBIN!"

Robin jumped back as the lights flashed on and confetti and streamers went everywhere.

Cyborg pushed a giant cake in Robin's face.

"Happy eighteenth Robin," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy smirked, "You forgot your own birthday, didn't you."

"I guess I did," sighed Robin running his fingers through his long raven hair.

"You have been working your butt off since you got back from Gotham."

Robin sighed-he hated that Batman made him stay in Gotham with him for a year and a half because of the whole episode three years ago.

"_Or_ he's been distracted 'cuz he's been thinkin' 'bout his girlfriend all the time," suggested Cyborg winking at Beast Boy.

"I like that excuse better," said Robin pulling Starfire close.

She gave a big smile and giggled.

"So you wanna go downtown and get some late night pizza?"

"Sounds good to me."

--------------------------------------

11:30 pm, not the most likely time to have pizza downtown but, the place was open 24 hours so, it worked. Although the waitress did get tired of listening to Beast Boy and Cyborg argue...

"But I want a veggie!"

"I don't care! We're gettin pepperoni!"

"Veggie!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Veggie!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Veggie!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Veg-!"

"QUIET!"

The two immediately stopped arguing.

"Let Robin decide, it's his birthday."

"Thanks Raven. Um, lets see, how 'bout black olive and mushroom," he told the waitress.

"All right, I'll have it right out."

As the waitress left, a hostess sat a group of teens next to the Titans.

"That movie was so cool!" exclaimed a girl with long blond hair.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen your face, Paige!" another girl with short blond hair made a face that seemed like she was extremely scared.

Paige-the girl in pink- made a face at her, "Ha ha, very funny, Shelby. I'm gonna have nightmares and be afraid of electronics forever."

"But aren't you glad you went?" asked one of the boys.

"Yeah, what's better than hanging out with your friends?" asked the other dark headed boy.

"Nothin, but you coulda picked a movie other than Pulse, Sara!" Paige argued turning to the girl with long blond hair.

"Yeah, whatever, you weren't the only one scared. I was really freaked!" she said, "But it would have been better if Alex hadn't been talking the whole time."

"Ner," said the Asian boy lowering his head.

"Okay, random thought for the day," said the dark headed boy," everyone ready? Listen, wait for it- Water is wet."

Beast Boy chuckled to himself.

"Water ha ha wet ha, wait..."

Shelby turned around and saw the Titans.

"Hey! It's the Teen Titans!" she said.

"Hey Robin! Lookin snazzy in that mask that does nothing to conceal your secret identity," yelled out the dark headed boy.

Robin gave a surprised look.

"Not really, just kidding."

The group of teens and Best Boy burst into hysterical laughter, the other Titans, however, could only manage awkward chuckles.

Finally the laughter died down.

"I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm hugerin for some pepperoni."

"Billy, you're such a red neck," said the dark headed boy.

"Steven, be nice," said Sara.

"What?" he asked raising his hands in surrender.

Starfire giggled and Robin shook his head.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Titans trouble!"

The Titans jumped off the roof.

"Those were the Titans?"

Shelby, Sara, Alex, and Billy rolled their eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Paige," sighed Steven.


	3. Familiar Faces

**Chapter 3**

_Familiar Faces_

"Plasmas? Didn't we just put him in jail yesterday?" complained Beast Boy.

"Maybe we just need to tighten security," said Cyborg.

"Titans Go!"

The team attacked with full force, every blow knocking Plasmas back several feet.

Suddenly Plasmas shot sludge at Robin, blasting him in the middle of City Park.

A deep cut found its way down his bicep as he slid across the gravel path in the woods.

"Man!" he said as he stood up wiping the dirt off his uniform.

He looked over the cut; blood flowed openly from the wound.

Leaves and twigs crunched a little off the path.

He looked around all he saw was darkness-Robin jerked back remembering the incident three years ago.

_"Hello apprentice, miss me?"_ questioned a cold seductive voice.

Robin instantly recognized it-"Slade!" he hissed, "Show yourself!"

_"Patience Robin, I'm not going anywhere." _

Slade's voice came from the other side of the path.

"What do you want?" he growled

_"Is it a crime to talk to my apprentice?"_

The voice jumped back to the other side again.

"No more games, Slade! What do you- UMMPH!"

A cold metal hand covered his mouth and his arms were trapped against his chest by another's. He felt his feet leave the ground and Robin struggled to get free, but the grip only got tighter.

After a few short minutes he couldn't move his upper half, and the pressure on his chest was beginning to crack his ribs.

_"I don't play games, Robin- I create them,"_ a cool voice whispered in his ear, _"And you're stuck in the middle of my greatest creation yet."_

Robin swung his foot up, aiming to hit Slade in the face-but hit nothing but air.

Robin fell face first in the dirt and a sharp kick to his sore ribs sent him flying into a nearby tree. He choked on the dirt in his mouth and suddenly a fist flew into his face knocking his head into the tree trunk.

Robin's vision danced for a minute then slowly came back and a black and orange mask was barely inches away from his own.

_"And this time-you will never escape."_

Slade pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"No!"

Robin tried to run, but Slade grabbed the roots of his hair and slammed the side of his head into the tree trunk.

"_Don't worry Robin, you won't feel a thing."_

Slade stuck the syringe in the back of Robin's neck and he immediately blacked out.

-----------------------

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_"Will he be as you say... okay?"_

"Star...fire?"

_"Look! He's waking up!"_

Robin opened his eyes and saw his team running towards his bed.

"Ugh...what happened?" he asked as when he saw nothing familiar, so he couldn't be at the tower in the infirmary...

"You're in the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"We don't know, we found you in City Park after we finally beat Plasmas and took you back to the tower's infirmary. After an hour, your heart rate shot off the charts and Cyborg couldn't stabilize it, so we had to bring you to the hospital," explained Raven.

"Yeah, but don't worry," Cyborg added seeing Robin's horrified face," We've got the best doctor in the hospital on the job."

Cyborg stepped to the side and a doctor with white hair and goatee, a single grey eye, and white eye patch over his right eye.

"Robin, Dr. Wilson," introduced Cyborg.

"_Hello, Robin_."

A chill shot down Robin's spine. Something was familiar about this doctor and he gave him the creeps, in fact very few people could.

"We found a potentially dangerous chemical in your blood stream. It will take the remainder of today and tomorrow to administer the rest of the antidote."

"The_ rest_ of the antidote? How long have I been here?"

"A couple of days," answered Raven.

"We were really worried about you; we almost lost you during the transition from the infirmary to the hospital-but luckily Dr. Wilson was on call and he was able to stabilize you," explained Cyborg.

"Do you even remember what happened?" asked Beast Boy.

Robin's eyes went wide with fright.

"Slade. He's back."

Robin's heart monitor beeped faster.

"Dude, chill. He can't be back."

Cyborg placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Do you remember anything that happened?"

"No" Robin shook his head.

"You're very fortunate that your _friends _got you here in time, _Robin_."

Dr. Wilson smirked showing his perfectly straight white teeth.

Something was definitely strange and familiar about this Dr. Wilson.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said ushering the four Titans towards the door, "I need to administer more of Robin's antidote."

As his team left, Robin began to feel uneasy about being left at the mercy at this so called doctor.

"Don't worry Robin," said Dr. Wilson walking towards his bed, "It will be over momentarily."

Dr. Wilson pulled out an I.V. and put it in the back of his hand.

After a few seconds Robin felt dizzy and was beginning to see spots. Several seconds later he blacked out.

Dr. Wilson watched the boy wonder until he was sure he was out, and then pulled a cell phone out of his coat pocket.

"You're absolutely positive it is irreversible?"

"_When have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"_

Dr. Wilson answered him by hanging up the phone.

He looked at the sleeping boy.

"In no time Robin, you _will_ be my _perfect_ apprentice."


	4. Anger Management

**Chapter 4**

_Anger Management_

"...Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" questioned Cyborg.

"He will be fine. I've removed the poison from his body; you'll hardly even recognize him. You'll be able to take him home after his final treatment. He'll just need to rest for a couple of days."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Dr. Wilson glanced at Robin's bed in time to see him wearily open his eyes as Cyborg walked out the door.

"One more treatment, Robin, and you'll be free to go," said Dr. Wilson as he put another I.V. into his hand.

Robin immediately blacked out.

---------------------------------------

The sun shinning through his window just wouldn't let him sleep any longer, so Robin grudgingly opened his eyes.

As he did, something felt different; he just couldn't place his finger on it.

He noticed he was back at the tower.

'_Cyborg probably brought me back,'_ he thought.

He looked over his room and his eyes caught a picture of him and Batman on his nightstand.

He sighed getting out of bed. Pushing his warm blankets off of him, he knocked the photo off the nightstand- the glass shattering on impact.

Robin picked it up and looked at the picture indifferently and casually tossed it into the garbage as he waked out the door.

Walking down the hallway towards the operations room he could smell waffles, bacon, eggs, and -ugh- tofu.

As he got closer he could hear arguing.

"I'm not in the mood for this," he said to himself.

Opening the door he barely dodged a spatula but got a face full of eggs thrown into his face.

"What's going on in here?!" he yelled.

The arguing immediately stopped and the team looked toward the door at a steaming Robin covered with eggs.

Starfire brightened.

"Oh Robin! You are healed!"

She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey Star," he said through gritted teeth from lack of air.

"Come on Star, let him breathe," Raven said.

Starfire quickly let go.

"Yo man, feelin okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Do I look okay to you?" he asked pointing to his egg covered face.

"Well, you're walkin, that's always a good thing!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Robin huffed and shook the food off himself.

"Come on man, laugh you'll live longer."

Robin gave Beast Boy a death glare.

He squeaked, turned into a mouse, and scurried across the room.

"Uh... maybe we should get some fresh air," suggested Cyborg.

"That sounds like a glorious plan! Please let us go to the park of cities!"

"That's City Park, Starfire," corrected Raven.

"You guys go ahead, I'm staying here."

"Are you sure? You've been cooped up in a hospital for-"

"_I'm positive,"_ Robin hissed.

Robin spun on his heal and walked back through the door.

"Dudes, does he seem different to you?"

"He's probably still tired," defended Cyborg.

"Whatever, lets just go."

----------------------------------------------

Later that evening…

It was dusk and the stars were beginning to shine...

Beast Boy sighed as he was once again defeated by Cyborg at their newest game.

"Hey Rob; wanna play me in game station? I'm sick of always kicking BB's butt."

"I can't, I have work to do," replied Robin bluntly as he sat at the kitchen counter and began to work through several piles of paper.

Beast Boy growled.

"I bet I _could_ beat you!"

"I bet you _can't_!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"QUIET!!!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked over at Robin- he was steaming.

"Dude, Chill out! You've been acting so strange the past two days!" said Beast Boy.

"Me? Strange? HOW HAVE I BEEN ACTING STRANGE?! You're the ones who are playing game station while Slade's out there roaming the city!"

"Man, I already told you, _he can't be back!_ Slade disappeared _three years ago!_ Why would he come back now? Why didn't he just come back sooner?" argued Cyborg.

"I don't know! Why don't you go ask him yourself?!!"

By now the three boys were standing in the middle of the room- Robin getting angrier by the second.

"Hey, I would love to ask him, but there's one little problem- HE'S NOT BACK!!!"

_"What is going on in here!?"_

The boys spun around to see Raven standing at the door.

"I can hear you in _my bedroom!"_

"Well, you wouldn't have heard us if _these two_ hadn't have started arguing over a _**stupid video game!**_" yelled Robin turning on Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Robin, you know they always argue over everything. Why don't you just work in your-"

"What? Am I not allowed to sit in here anymore?" he yelled turning back to Raven.

"Well, if you're going to lash out every time they get into an argument you might."

"_**YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!!"**_

Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped as the window shattered letting in a blast of cold air.

Robin's livid expression rapidly changed into a terrified one as Raven's two eyes changed into four that were blood red.

"What is wrong, friends?

Raven shook her head and melted into the floor.

Starfire flew up to Robin.

"Nothin, Star," answered Cyborg.

"Why is it so cold in here?" she asked rubbing her arms.

"Raven shattered the window," said Beast Boy.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know, maybe you should go check on her," suggested Cyborg.

"Okay."

Starfire flew out the door.

"Dude, what is _wrong_ with you?!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'm going to my room," Robin muttered walking out the door.

Cyborg sighed.

"I guess I better start on the window before it starts rainin."

-----------------------------------

He smirked as he watched Robin leave the operations room.

"Everything's going according to plan."


	5. Deadly Force

**Chapter 5**

_Deadly Force_

Cold rain poured over Jump City. An occasional strike of lightning and clap of thunder broke the sound of the steady rainfall. The waves tossed and turned in the bay and a cold wind blew the rain diagonally across the sky.

Robin stood on the roof, his hair plastered to his scalp. His cape flowed with the wind giving little to no protection against the cold.

Robin closed his eyes and breathed in the cool wet air.

POW!!

Robin flew off the edge of the tower_- 'Not again' _he thought before a hand grabbed his ankle-snapping it-, pulled him back up, and slammed him onto the concrete.

Struggling to breathe, Robin forced open his eyes to see-Slade.

"S-Slade...what do you...want?" he said between gasps.

"_It doesn't matter what __**I**__ want, it's what __**you**__ want."_

"What do you-UGH!"

Slade punched Robin in the face, and then threw him across the roof flying into a wooden crate.

Fingers curled around his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"_You'll never be rid of me, Robin, you just can't escape me."_

"NOOO!"

----------------------------------------------

"_NOOO!"_

Robin shot up in his bed breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream," he told himself.

Running fingers through his hair, Robin took deep breaths to calm himself.

"But it felt so real."

As Robin moved his legs off the bed he cringed as the sharp pain in his ankle, he then ran his fingers over his forehead were Slade had punched him- freezing when his fingers ran over a large bump.

_CRASH!_

Robin jumped.

"He's here."

He grabbed his utility belt and clipped it on as he limped out the door.

He stealthily made his way down the dark hallways.

As he got closer to the operations room, the bustling noises got louder.

His running feet slowed to a halt as he reached the door.

Robin quickly pulled a bird-a-rang from his belt.

Shoving the door open he ran into the room and threw the bird-a-rang at the dark figure by the window.

"Hey man! What's-AHH!"

Cyborg pulled the tool box up just in time to stop the deadly weapon.

"HEY! Ya tryin to kill me!?"

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"You mean Slade?"

Robin frowned.

"Look, I already told you- he's not-"

"What's going on? It's three am!" asked Raven.

"Why do you always assume something's wrong?" Robin half yelled.

"I don't _assume_- I can _feel_ it!"

"Please, do not argue. Friends are not supposed to behave this way," pleaded Starfire.

The doors slid open- a dark figure stood in the door way.

Before the team could stop him, Robin had thrown a bird-a-rang at it.

The figure squeaked and turned into a mouse- the bird-a-rang implanted itself in the door were his head was only seconds before.

The mouse turned back into a human-well, Beast Boy.

Looking at Robin he had a fearful expression.

"DUDE!! What I do to you?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Titans Trouble!"

------------------------------------------------

Midtown

------------------------------------------------

Hysterical laughter echoed through the city as jewels floated thought the air towards a dark figure a top a twenty story building.

"At this rate no one can stop me!"

"Don't assume things too soon Mumbo!"

Mumbo turned around- the Teen Titans stood a few feet away, Robin up front.

"You'll never stop me!" Mumbo yelled as he waved his wand blasting the Titans off the roof top.

"HAHAHAHA! Like I said no one can-UMPH!"

Robin tackled Mumbo to the ground snapping the wand in half.

Mumbo turned back into a wimpy man with grey hair. He smiled nervously.

A strong punch from Robin knocked him halfway off the edge of the roof.

Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang and held it to his throat.

"Why do you even try?" Robin growled.

"ROBIN!''

The loud yell brought him to his senses.

He dropped the weapon letting it fall off the building and let go of Mumbo. He quickly got up and ran from Robin.

Robin looked at the Titans. They all looked frightened and confused.

He speedily pulled out his grappling hook and shot it jumping off the roof.

Starfire made to go after him.

"Just let him go, Star," said Cyborg placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"But he needs-"

"He just needs some time to calm down. He'll come home when he's ready," assured Raven.

"I hope," muttered Beast Boy.

------------------------------------------------

"_Excellent," _he smirked as Robin ran downtown, "_In no time Robin, you will be mine."_


	6. Reflections

**Chapter 6**

_Reflections_

He ran down the dark streets, feet splashing through puddles.

Lightning split the night sky illuminating the path before him for a split second before it went dark again, so the only light was from the street lamps.

Robin slowed to a stop and leaned against a large building.

"What's happening to me?"

He turned around and jumped back.

Normally one would see himself in a reflective window-but it wasn't him it was-

"Slade! What do you want?! Why do I keep seeing you?!" he demanded.

"_What do __**I**__ want? Why, merely your allegiance,"_ he purred.

"I'll _never_ join you!"

"_But my dear Robin," _he whispered condescendingly,"_ you already have."_

"What?"

"_We're not so different, you and I."_

"I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Robin yelled.

He slammed his fist into the window completely shattering it.


	7. Plans

**Chapter 7**

_Plans_

_"I'm nothing like you!"_

He watched as Robin shattered the window.

"Same fire-but stronger than before."

_"You do know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, right? Who said I even wanted to be here?"_

Slade turned to watch a man with blood red hair, dark green eyes, and a matching sleeveless shirt walk up to him.

"Nobody, but Damon, you wouldn't even have to be here if you had told me a blow to the head could reverse the effects of the machine."

Damon leaned casually against the wall-arms crossed.

"I would have if I knew. Your apprentice was the first to use it."

Silence stretched for several minutes.

"How many stages does the chemical take him through?"

Damon jerked at the sudden question.

"Well, it depends on the person. If they're easy to break, it's only two-but what you said about Robin, it'll probably take about four or five."

"And what are the stages?"

Damon walked closer to Slade.

"Well, for him it would be anger, annoyance, aggression, careless about the way he use to live, and then he should turn completely over.

"What do you mean _should_?" Slade growled narrowing his eye.

_CRASH!_

Slade narrowed his eye even more so it was nearly just a slit.

"Your apprentice and his _friend_ better not be destroying _anything_."

"I'll go check."

Damon walked down the hall towards the yelling voices.

Slade looked back at the screens and watched as Robin walked around downtown.

"Not too much longer Robin, you _will_ be standing by my side, whether the chemical works or not."


	8. Old Friends

**Chapter 8**

_Old Friends_

It had been several days since Robin nearly killed Mumbo. And all the while he kept getting more and more aggressive, angry, and annoyed. Verbal fights had become daily and Robin's absence from the Tower became regular...

It was mid afternoon. The last of the rain clouds began to leave, and the sun began to dry up the remaining puddles.

The Titans were walking downtown towards the park enjoying the beautiful fall weather-well, except for Robin who was forced to go along.

"Remind me again why we're going to the park?" complained Robin.

"Because friend Cyborg believes that if we go to the place where we last found you, it will remind you about what happened that night."

"Whatever," he mumbled.

They were almost to the path where everything began when...

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

The team stopped-Robin continued to walk down the path.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Dude! Aren't you gonna pick it up and yell 'Titans Go!'?" Beast Boy asked.

"Answer What?"

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"THE COMMUNICATOR!" yelled Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"I have more important things to do."

He took out the communicator and threw it over his shoulder. Cyborg barely caught it.

The Titans looked at him bewildered.

"Did he-did he just-"

"I think he did," said Raven.

"There is definitely something wrong with him," confirmed Beast Boy as they watched him walk down the path.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Titans go!" yelled Cyborg.

The four Titans ran into the city.

Hearing the gravel crunch under Cyborg's feet heading the opposite direction, Robin turned and went farther down the path.

About halfway into a clearing he heard a crunch far off the path. He spun around to face that direction-nothing.

He looked around-there was nothing only trees and dead leaves flying around. He jerked around seeing a green flash out of the corner of his eye.

"What the-?"

A cloth covered his eyes-held firm by a pair of hands.

Robin tried to hit the person behind him but hit nothing but air.

"Ello mate."

Robin froze

"Dustin?"

"That's my name don't ware it out."

"What're you doing here?"

"Just checking up on an old friend, and I must admit, you have slow reflexes."

"SHOVE OFF!" Robin yelled finally grabbing Dustin's arms throwing him over his head.

He pulled the blind fold off in time to see a fist fly at his face knocking him into a tree.

Robin quickly regained his footing and pulled out his bo-staff. Dustin did the same.

"What do you want?" Robin growled

"Do I have to repeat myself? To check up on an old friend. It _has_ been three years after all; Slade just wanted me to make sure you haven't forgotten him."

"How could I ever forget that-"

**POW!**

Dustin's bo-staff connected with Robin's jaw and stars danced across his vision for a split second.

Before Dustin realized what happened, Robin's bo-staff caught him across the back of his neck causing him to drop his bo-staff. He fell forward-but a fist connected with his nose-breaking it-sending him backwards into a tree.

"Come on, is that all you got?"

Robin chuckled darkly.

"Far from it."

Robin swung his bo-staff with amazing speed and it made sound contact with Dustin's rib cage cracking several ribs.

Dustin gasped in pain, and then lunged at Robin who flipped him over his head.

Dustin landed on the hard gravel, several rocks cutting into his body. He pushed up on shaky hands but a foot connected with his already damaged ribs sending him into a nearby tree.

"Had enough?" jeered Robin.

Dustin moaned.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," he said coldly.

He slowly raised his bo-staff for another strike-

"ROBIN!" yelled Cyborg.

He ignored them and brought it down-but it was wrenched from his hands by black magic.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Beast Boy.

Robin turned and glared at his teammates giving them a cold chill.

Cyborg ran over to the bloody figure under Robin.

"He's still alive-but just barely," he said checking his pulse.

"WHAT'D YOU STOP ME FOR?!" yelled Robin.

"You were about to _kill _him!" yelled Cyborg standing up.

"He's working for Slade-he deserves no mercy."

"What's _wrong_ with you?" yelled Raven, flowers and grass withered at her feet.

"Please Robin, why have you been acting so strange?" asked Starfire.

"I'm tired, I'm going home," said Robin walking down the path.

The Titans looked at Robin then back were the person lay-but he was no longer there.

---------------------------------------------------------

Slade-bots dragged Dustin into the hideout and dumped him at Slade's feet.

"What's wrong, Dustin couldn't even beat a little bird? I must say I'm surprised Robin beat you."

Slade turned away from Dustin's bloody body, "Things are going better than planed."

A cold laugh echoed throughout the base.


	9. Darkness

**Chapter 9**

_Darkness_

Night crept into Jump City covering the metropolis in darkness, a half moon glowing in the sky.

Robin stood in a dark warehouse alone-at least so he thought-

"_Hello apprentice."_

Robin spun around-Slade standing right behind him.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"_Can I not pay a little visit to my apprentice?"_

"I'M NOT YOUR APPRENTICE!" yelled Robin lunging at Slade.

Slade caught him around the waist and slammed him onto the concrete floor. Robin gasped in pain, quickly rolling away from Slade's on coming fist which left a large crack where Robin's head was seconds before.

Robin quickly stood up and kicked out at Slade, but he grabbed his foot bringing him upside down. Robin struggled to get free.

"_You can beat an old friend near death, but you can't even hit your worst enemy," _sneered Slade.

Enraged, Robin kicked Slade in the face right under his only eye knocking him backwards freeing Robin from his grip.

Robin kept himself from falling on his head by doing a back hand spring-but as his hands hit the floor Slade knocked them out from under him causing him to land on his back, knocking the air from him lungs. Slade grabbed the roots of his hair and yanked Robin off the ground; he bit back a cry of pain.

"_Where's that fire that you had just a few hours ago?"_ asked Slade mockingly, "_Did it already burn out?"_

Slade hit him in the stomach before he could answer, and dropped him face first on the concrete.

Robin lifted his head, blood dripped from his broken nose. He slowly pushed off the ground and stood on his shaky legs but-

"Uff!"

Robin was knocked off his feet onto the ground again-this time pinned by Slade.

Robin struggled to get free.

"_Your attempts are futile, Robin, just give in, you know you want to."_

"I'll_ never_ be your apprentice again!" Robin yelled.

"_Hmm, that's too bad, considering you already are."_

Slade pulled off his mask to reveal-_himself._

Robin froze in shock- it was his darker self.

His hair hung long covering his right eye and they were an icy blue-cold and uncaring.

"No..."

"_You've been holding me back for so long. You always kept me locked up in the back of your mind! Now it's time for me to take control, it's time for your dark side to come forth!"_

Dark Robin slammed his fist into Robin's face-and he saw no more.


	10. Broken

**Chapter 10**

_Broken_

"_Robin! Robin! Are you okay man?"_

Robin jerked up in his bed.

"It's five in the morning! What do you want?" he yelled.

Cyborg and Raven jumped back.

"We were just wondering what was wrong. You were yelling in your sleep," Raven calmly explained.

"Is that an excuse to come barging into my bedroom?" he asked sternly.

No one answered.

"Well?" he asked again.

Raven finally gathered up enough courage and stepped up.

"_Well,_ if you say it like that, I guess we'll leave," she smarted off phasing out of the room.

Cyborg quickly left, not wanting to be left with the angering boy wonder.

Robin growled getting out of bed. He walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror-his hair hung over his eyes and the back almost reached his shoulders. He pushed the hair out of his eyes and pealed off his mask. Icy blue eyes stared back at him.

Robin grimaced when he saw his costume and quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark grey shirt with a black serpent on the front.

Jogging down the stairs he slipped on a pair of mirrored sunglasses.

He stopped outside the door-hearing his name. He quietly put his ear against the door.

"_This is getting ridiculous!_" he heard Cyborg yell, "_Robin is getting out of hand_!"

"_There has to be an explanation for his strange behavior-people do not just choose to be this way_." Starfire retorted.

"_Star, so you think criminals are criminals because someone made them-__**no**__-They choose to be that way_!"

Cyborg began to raise his voice. Raven tried to calm him.

"_But Starfire's right, Robin's change in attitude was sudden maybe-_"

"_Maybe he finally snapped_," finished Beast Boy.

Robin felt anger boiling in his chest.

'_**Snapped? **__They think I snapped?!_' he thought angrily.

"_Maybe its best if we demote him as leader-to let him cool off a bit."_

The Titans jumped as the doors flew open

"**YOU WANT TO WHAT??**"

They cowered under Robin's deadly glare; Cyborg was the first to recover.

"We think you should step down as leader for a while-take it easy-you've been stressed out lately-a-and you're not wearing your uniform?" Cyborg realized.

"_Really_? Well, you would've changed too if you looked like a traffic light!" he yelled back.

"You've been wearing that costume since I met you, why did you just now change?" asked Beast Boy.

"Maybe I wanted to-you got a problem with that?"

"I was just asking!"

"Well, it's none of your business!" yelled Robin.

"Robin, please calm down, he was just asking a question," defended Starfire.

"Whatever, I'm going for a walk."

Robin began to walk towards the door.

"Not yet, we have to talk," said Cyborg blocking the door.

"Now?" sighed Robin.

"Yes, now."

Robin sighed again and sat on the couch. The other Titans stood in front of him.

"Like you overheard us saying earlier-we _are_ removing you from leadership."

"You have no right to-"

"No Robin," interrupted Raven, "We have _every_ right."

"You have been failing as a leader since we brought you home from the hospital. You've gotten to the point where we're wondering whether you should be on this team or not," explained Cyborg.

The team waited for Robin to burst out-but he didn't-he was quiet-

"**YOU CAN'T REMOVE ME FROM THE TEAM!!"**

Everyone took a step back. Even Raven looked scared at the sudden explosion.

Robin was furious-scratch that-he was livid.

Starfire felt the anger radiating off of him.

"WHY DON'T I JUST SAVE YOU THE TROUBLE?

_**I QUIT!!"**_


	11. Thoughts

**Chapter 11**

_Thoughts_

Robin slung his backpack over his shoulder and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

He was still steaming from the argument thirty minutes ago.

Walking away from the beach and into the heart of the city, he began to get angrier.

"How could they even think about kicking me off the team?" he growled.

"Can't they accept the fact that I've had a change of mind?"

Robin kicked a rock across the street-it flew into a building shattering the window.

"_Hey! Watch it punk!"_ yelled an angry civilian waving his fist at Robin.

"Oops," he said sarcastically just loud enough for the man to hear him, and then continued to walk down the street.

"Apparently they don't understand an actual human."

Robin stopped in his tracks as a realization dawned on him.

"If my '_friends'_ can't appreciate me for who I am, then I'll have to go to someone who will."

Robin turned and ran back towards the coast.


	12. Before the Storm

_**Paths of Darkness**_

Chapter 12: _Before the Storm_

It was a beautiful sunny day-not too hot, not too cold; just right-but all was quiet and still...

The Titans were sitting in the operations room-doing nothing.

All was quiet as if they were waiting for Robin to come through the doors back as his normal self ready to fight crime-but he didn't.

He hadn't been back in _three days_.

"I don't think he's coming back," said Cyborg breaking the silence.

"But he has to come back!" cried Starfire, "He cannot just abandon his friends!"

"Apparently he already did," droned Raven.

"Dude! This stinks!" sighed Beast Boy, "Does this mean the Teen Titans are over?"

"Are you crazy man? Just because our leader quit doesn't mean we did."

"Cyborg's right," agreed Raven.

"As long as we can fight-we're still the Teen Titans!" said Cyborg.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Titans Trouble!"

------------------------

Water shot out of the sprinkler system continuing to soak the marble floor of the movie theatre, and an electronic disk was the only thing left of Overload.

"Man, did he seem tougher?"

"No-it was just you," said Raven sarcastically.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes breathing heavily.

Cyborg put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"This is no time for arguing."

"Yes, let us go home and the nap of cats," Starfire begged.

"_Why? The party's just getting started."_

The Titans turned to see-

"Robin!"

"Where've you been man?"

"We have missed you so much!"

They froze upon hearing a gurgling roar.

"Plasmas!"

The team got in their fighting positions.

"Robin, come on man, help us!" ordered Cyborg.

Robin didn't move.

"Robin-come on!"

He smirked.

The roar of Plasmas got closer-but the Titans just stood there dumbstrucked as Robin disappeared into the shadows.


	13. Submission

_**Paths of Darkness**_

Chapter 13: _Submission_

Robin walked back to a warehouse on the coast-Slade's newest hideout-reflecting on the brief details from the past three days...

------------------------------------

_Robin ran from warehouse to warehouse looking for evidence of Slade._

_After several hours he sat against a wall slamming his head into the crate in front of him_

_"Where is he?"_

_The soft sound of footsteps echoed through the warehouse._

_Robin stuck his head around the crate and saw a robot-**his** robot._

------------------------------------

Robin smirked remembering how easy he followed the robot down a secret passage under ground-straight to Slade.

He crossed the street causing several cars to swerve and wreck.

Good thing all he had to do was a simple task...

-----------------------------------

_"UGH!"_

_Robin was thrown against the wall by a swift punch._

_**"Do you expect me to believe that?"**_

_"Maybe."_

_A strong hand lifted him up by the scruff of his collar and slammed him into the wall._

**_"If you want me to believe that, you're going to have to prove it."_**

_Slade released him and Robin landed on the concrete floor with a thud._

_"**Well?**" asked Slade placing his hands behind his back as always._

_Robin kneeled in submission._

_"I am yours to command."_

-------------------------------------

He had easily completed his task-break Overload and Plasmas out of jail then send them to attack a crowded public area after injecting them with a serum Slade gave him-it was simple.

Robin walked into the warehouse and entered the secret underground hideout.

The hideout was dimly lighted, made of solid concrete walls, ceilings, and floors creating a cold and controlling environment.

Robin stepped into the control room.

Monitors flickered displaying different sections of the city and several with video feed from Titans Tower.

**BAM!**

Robin looked over his shoulder at the closed door and pulled out his bo-staff waiting for an attack.

**POW!**

Robin was suddenly thrown across the room-his cheek stinging from the brutal punch.

He flipped in the air and landed in a battle position.

He growled as two silver six-foot robots stepped out of the shadows- a sharp black 'S' on their face.

The robots pulled out bo-staffs and charged.

Robin jumped in the air and spun around kicking the first robot off its feet and into the second.

They jumped up just as Robin began to charge and blocked his bo-staff with their own with a loud clash.

Both sides were pushing with all their strength against the other. Suddenly Robin pushed his staff to the side forcing the other two with his and kicked both the robots head with tremendous strength-denting them both.

The robots lunged at him. Robin quickly picked up the abandoned staffs and thrust them through the chests of the robots through the central power core.

They fell to the ground in sparks.

Robin took deep breaths to slow his racing heart.

Slow calculated footsteps reached his ears and he stood to his full height.

Slade stepped out of the shadows.

"_Excellent job, Robin. Now I know that you will do what is necessary and have the strength to do whatever is thrown at you. But there is one final test-you must fight me."_

"Bring it on," growled Robin switching to a fighting position.

Slade pulled out his bo-staff and began to circle Robin.

Suddenly Slade swung his staff delivering a brutal blow to his shoulder. Robin quickly recovered and swung his staff towards Slade-but he blocked it with his own.

Slade smirked as Robin pushed against the staff trying to force him back.

He slowly pushed back against Robin making him slide backwards. Slade shoved Robin back and rammed his staff into the side of his head-knocking him to the ground. Robin's bo-staff rolled into the shadows.

"_Come on, Robin, you can destroy two of my most advanced robots in a matter of minutes, but you can barely give me a decent fight."_

Robin growled and jumped at Slade, fist ready.

Slade easily caught it and twisted it behind Robin's back.

Slade leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"_Pathetic. You're fighting is just as bad as the Teen Titan's."_

Robin's eye's narrowed in anger. He stepped backwards twisting his arm even more and elbowed Slade in the stomach-hard-he immediately let go.

"I'm."

Robin kicked him on the side of his head.

"Nothing."

He punched Slade in the chest.

"Like."

Robin knocked Slade off his feet.

"Them!"

Robin ran at Slade-who jumped up-and threw punch after punch at him.

"_Good, let your rage fuel your strength,"_ said Slade as he blocked every attack thrown at him.

Robin was about to give Slade a brutal round-house kick, but Slade caught his leg and sent him head first to the ground.

Robin chocked as Slade grabbed his throat cutting off his air supply-ultimately ending the fight.

"_Yes, you have grown stronger-but I am the Master. Now swear you allegiance to me."_

Slade released his hold on Robin and placed his hands behind his back as he stood to his full height.

Robin kneeled at Slade's feet.

"I swear to fight by your side and to carry out every task you ask of me until the day I die, my master."

"_Excellent..."_

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! PLEZ FORGIVE ME!!!!!  
Sunset_


	14. Why

_**Paths of Darkness**_

Chapter 14: _Why?_

The team walked wearily into the tower covered in purple goop.

"Dude, I can't believe Robin just ditched us like that. We could have easily beaten Plasmas in less than half the time it took us tonight!"

"Yeah, it took us all of one hour?"

"We'd usually have him down and out in less than 20 minutes, Raven."

"Chill, BB. Just be glad we were able to bring him down."

"Yes, let us be thankful that no one was injured," said Starfire.

Beast Boy growled and pointed to his goo covered hair.

"Well, not seriously injured."

"Just run it under warm water," droned Raven pouring herself a cup of steaming herbal tea.

Beast Boy huffed and walked towards the bathroom.

Cyborg sat at the couch and started a video game-but wasn't playing it.

Raven sat at the table with a book but wasn't reading.

Starfire sat on the couch next to Cyborg with tears in her eyes.

She wondered why Robin had deserted them-why had he not helped them in battle.

He was always the one that took down the villain first. She missed him-a lot.

_"Robin where are you?"_

------------------------------------------

"Excellent job, Robin. Not too much longer and you will be ready."

"Ready for what Master?"

"Ready to block out the light forever."

**Author Note:  
**Sorry it was really short guys and it took so long!! I kinda got stuck on the next chapter-but I promise it will pick up with battles soon!  
Sunset  
Ps (Jesus Loves You!)


	15. Off to Jump City

**_Paths of Darkness_**

Chapter 15

The sun shined to its fullest, very few clouds were in the sky, and a cool breeze laced through the usually dark and dangerous Gotham City.

A sleek black car drove through the streets in the mid-morning traffic…

"Now Jason, I'm only sending you to Jump City so you can train under Robin at Titans Tower. I don't want to hear that you are starting fights with civilians-"

"The guy had it coming to him, Bruce, he-"

"I don't care, you took it personally and let it interfered with you job-letting the Joker escape."

"We still caught him," Jason said matter-of-factly.

"_After_ he robbed all the banks in Gotham, seriously injured and killed ten police officers, set fire to fifteen corporate offices, and-"

"…and nearly discovered the secret entrance to the Bat cave…I know, I know." Jason sighed.

He had been with Bruce for three years now and he was almost as good as the last Robin, but Bruce always found something wrong with what he did, and that time was no exception. Probably because he was forced to stay home for three weeks from patrol and had to go through intense training to prove he was ready to go back. Another part of the training included going to Titans Tower to train with Robin. Bruce said it would help with his anger problem as well if he had to stay with several teens around his age.

"Depending on how well your training goes with Robin, I'll let you come back on patrol with me."

Jason sighed again.

The car pulled up to Gotham City International Airport and Alfred got out of the front seat and opened the door for Jason.

He grabbed his bags and began to walk into the terminal.

"Jason," he turned around, "Please try not to get into any trouble while you are there."

"Don't try 'bout Bruce- I'm going to stay with a bunch of super heroes-how can I get in trouble?"

As Jason walked into the terminal Bruce got sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen.


	16. Change of Plans

**_Paths of Darkness_**

Chapter 16

The airport was crowded for a newer city. People were rushing to and from the planes either for business or to great long awaited loved ones. Jason fought his way through the crowd and out the doors to the blinding city lights.

Night had already fallen on Jump City, but judging by all the civilians and traffic-it didn't make a difference.

Jason stood on the edge of the sidewalk and looked around-Bruce failed to tell him where Titans Tower was located.

Thinking quickly he stopped a police officer.

"Could you tell me where Titans Tower is?"

The man gave him a strange look.

"You ain't from 'round here are ya boy?"

"No, sir," he said shaking his head.

"'s on the coast, in the middle o' the bay, cain't miss it."

"Thanks"

"No problem."

He laughed inwardly at the man's country accent-he couldn't have been from here originally.

Jason slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed towards the coast line.

----------------------------------

A dark shadow looked down from atop a building as Jason hurried towards the coast.

"_Looks like we have a little problem…"_

_----------------------------------_

Jason growled for the fifth time in a row. He was on the coast line and Titans Tower was right in front of him, but the problem was that there was good amount of water between him and the island.

Suddenly he heard a low rumbling sound and waves hitting the coast line harder and harder.

"What the-?"

He spun around- there was a car hovering over the water and it was coming right for him. He dove out of the way and the car landed on the shore were he was just a few seconds ago.

"What are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" he yelled.

"Sorry, man, didn't see you there! It's so dark out here I can't see a dang thing!" the guy apologized opening the door.

Jason gave him a strange look.

"Are you Jason?"

"That depends, who are you?"

"Name's Cyborg. I'm a Teen Titan, I was on my way to pick you up at the airport, but looks like you're already here."

"My plane left earlier than scheduled. Besides, don't you have a secret identity or something?"

"Only when we really need one. Come on, I'd better get back before BB throws out all the meat and replaces it with tofu."

Jason hopped in the passenger seat and Cyborg climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Sweet ride," said Jason, as the car rose into the air.

"Thanks, I designed and built it myself."

"Wow, really?"

--------------------------------

"Apprentice," the cold voice echoed through the hideout.

"Yes, Master?" asked a young man walking out of the shadows.

The older man smirked,

"There's been a change of plans…"


	17. Complications

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Complications_

Jason's jaw dropped as he walked into the 'ops room' as Cyborg had called it.

It was by far the largest operations room he had seen-there was a small kitchen, tables and chairs, two sets of stairs going out the right and left of the room, in the middle was a large semi-circle couch facing a giant screen T.V./computer, and to top it all off the screen changed back to one of three large windows with a fantastic view of the coastline of Jump City.

"You guys _live_ here?" he asked still gapping.

"Yep-and you have a room all fixed up for you. Batman told us what you liked and we kinda designed it from there," explained Cyborg.

"Sweet."

"Beast Boy will take you there after we eat."

"_Hello, I wish to welcome you to our home!_"

Jason cringed at the over joyful red-head rushing towards him. She stopped just barely a few inches in front of him.

"Give him room to breath, Starfire," said a pale, violet haired girl in monotone.

Starfire backed up so she was standing next to a boy with green skin, eyes, hair, and pointy ears- he knew this was Beast Boy.

"Do you remember our names-" began Beast Boy.

"Of course he remembers our names, BB! It's not that hard!"

Jason rolled his eyes.

He looked around the room again-wait-

"Where's Robin? I mean-I am supposed to be training under him for the next two weeks."

The four Titans looked at each other nervously-as if waiting for the other to speak.

Cyborg finally spoke up, "He's currently MIA."

"Wait, missing in action? You mean he's hurt?"

"No, umm…" Starfire began.

"He's not here is he?" concluded Jason.

"No."

"Then where is he?"

"That's just it, we don't know," said Beast Boy.

Jason figured something bad had happened because they looked hurt and sad.

"I can help."

They gave him a questioning look.

"I can help you look for him. I _have_ been training under 'The World's Greatest Detective' for three years."

The Titans were silent for a few minutes thinking it over.

"Fine," Cyborg finally said, "but if there's a call- we're going, your not."

"Why?"

"Because we know how to handle who we're up against and he's dangerous. We don't want him to know you're here," Raven answered.

"Who is it, how bad is he?"

"His name is Slade, better known as Deathstroke the Terminator. The Justice League had several run-ins with him in the past; he's one of _the_ most dangerous criminals."

"Robin got some files transferred from the Watchtower on all the criminals around the world, and Slade's record was so long he had to get a new filing cabinet just for his."

"Wow…" Jason sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Deal?" asked Cyborg offering his hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah, deal," Jason agreed by shaking Cyborg's hand.

'_Like I'll stay away from a fight,'_ he thought to himself.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOM!**_

The Titans spun around to the window.

"Titans Go!"

--

A full moon illuminated the cool night. All was peaceful and still-

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

Several buildings blew up simultaneously rocking the city.

The Titans arrived to a chaotic scene.

Building debris was everywhere, dust and ash filled the air. Cars lay totaled in the street, glass covered the sidewalks and roads, and civilians fled for their lives…all save one.

The Titans looked to the top of one of the few remaining buildings on the block. A dark figure looked down on them the moon behind kept his face in shadow.

The dark figure was husk and imposing with an aura that screamed death's brutal name.

Suddenly the figure jumped from the building and landed softly on his feet as if he weighed nothing. He walked into the moonlight revealing his face.

"R-robin?" gasped Starfire.

The other Titans did a double take. If Starfire hadn't said anything they probably wouldn't have known it was him.

Jason forced himself to stay in the shadows when Starfire said the man's name.

That couldn't be Robin!

He was the same height, but stood straight giving the appearance he was taller. His arms were crossed in front of him and his feet were slightly spread apart.

His face was stern and his mouth was twisted into a smirk. No mask covered his ice blue eyes and a deep purple bruise only added to the frightening look.

His hair was no longer spiky, but long. It fell over part of his eyes and the back brushed his shoulders.

He wasn't in the uniform that Robin told him he wore when he was Slade's apprentice, this one was a solid black suit with a deep red 'S' across the chest. The uniform was completed with blood red gloves and utility belt and black titanium toed boots.

"Long time no see…"

The Titans were shocked; his voice was cool and casual as if nothing was wrong, though his eyes remained cold.

"Robin, what are you doing?" asked Starfire.

"Actually I was sent to here to kill you, but I think it'd be better if you joined my side."

"And what side is that?" asked Cyborg cautiously.

"The winning side, the side with the most power. Join me and we can overthrow Slade and rule this city."

"You're joking right?" asked Beast Boy

Robin narrowed his eyes at Beast Boy.

"WE WILL _NEVER_ JOIN YOU!" yelled Cyborg defiantly.

The team nodded in agreement.

"Very well, if you won't join me, then I'll have _to kill you_," his voice suddenly went stone cold and the team took a step back, recoiling from its icy touch.

Robin advanced with cool collective steps and the Titans quickly regained their composure and stood firm, ready to attack.

He stopped inches in front of Starfire.

"Too bad it has to end this way, you were _so_ beautiful."

Starfire was suddenly thrown back, her nose gushing blood, she didn't even see the attack coming.

Robin didn't waste a second-he jumped Cyborg tackling him to the ground and stunned him with a shot of electricity.

Raven quickly wrapped her black magic around Robin and pulled him off Cyborg and into the air.

Throwing an explosive at her with his free hand, Robin was immediately dropped.

Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and he and Robin were now circling each other daring the other to make the first move.

Suddenly Beast Boy leapt at Robin pinning him to the ground, his paws on each limb.

"Good job, Beast Boy," praised Raven, walking toward the pair.

"If you think it's over, then you have another thing coming."

Robin did a back-flip off the ground and Beast Boy was hurtled through the air and landed in a pile of debris.

Robin rushed at Raven and she flew back bleeding from a long gash across her arm.

"How did he-?" she asked herself, then took a closer look as she saw something glint in the moonlight-it was-

"A katana!" yelled Raven

"Not exactly," he said with a chuckle, holding the object against the light of the moon as if examining it, "My newest weapon-simple, yet deadly. My Master designed it just for me. A bo-staff, sharp as a sword, it can cut through _anything_, except for my gloves, making it easier to fight with than an actual sword. Only," he said pausing for a moment, "I think it needs a little more color."

Before Raven realized what he was doing, the staff cut across her back. She yelled out in pain. He was about to strike again, but was interrupted by a blast of green light.

His uniform remained unscathed were the starbolts hit- but was thrown back from the power of the attack. He twisted unnaturally in mid-air and landed on his feet a few yards away.

"You wanna play rough?" yelled Cyborg, "How's this up for size?"

Cyborg threw a massive chunk of concrete at Robin- who barely dogged- but received a deep gash down the side of his leg.

While distracted with the sharp and sudden pain, the sonic cannon blasted him into a brick wall.

The sudden impact dislodged part of the wall and it collapsed on Robin, creating a large cloud of dust.

As the dust cleared, the team found no sign of Robin, but only a pool of blood leading into a dying building.

The team rushed in ready to attack- but found no one.

They cautiously walked around the room careful to stay out of the center.

"_Having trouble Titans? I thought you were better than this_."

"Come out and fight like a man!" yelled Beast Boy.

"_What's the matter Titans? Afraid of a little hide-and-seek?"_ the cruel voice bounced off the walls making it difficult to locate its originating point.

"Enough of these games! Come out and fight!" yelled Cyborg.

"_As you wish" _growled a voice behind Cyborg.

Sparks flew alerting the rest of the team as Robin's staff surged with electric energy.

The team spun around only to jump back in surprise at his bloody face a swollen eye.

Before they could move-his staff tore through Cyborg's leg- short circuiting him.

He yelled out in pain and fell to the floor-he was out.

Starfire darted forward followed by Raven and Beast Boy.

Robin blocked almost every attack aimed at him. He barely dodged Beast Boy's tiger claws and Raven threw several bricks into his chest breaking ribs. Starbolts blasted Robin through a wall and across the road, the three Titans right behind.

Robin pulled out his bo-staff and ran at the teens. Starfire dogged the first attack but it cut Beast Boy across the back and down his leg all the way to his heel- he fell to the ground unconscious.

Raven blocked several attacks thrown at her but Robin faked a swing and punched Raven, breaking her nose, and abruptly drew the staff across her stomach- sending her into a light pole. She blacked out.

"How…how could you…hurt them like that?"

Robin smirked.

"Quite easily, actually."

Starfire's anger exceeded her shock with his cold uncaring answer.

Her eyes blazed and her hands glowed, but before Starfire could make a move, Robin smashed the dull side of the staff across the back of her head. She was out.

"_Pathetic,"_ he hissed looking about the defeated Titans, "not even worth killing.

Robin walked away, retracting the bo-staff, and disappeared into the shadows.

As soon as he was sure Robin was gone and wasn't waiting around for him, Jason crept out of an alley standing amidst the bloody scene.

"I'm calling for help," he decided as he pulled out his bat com-link.

"Bruce,"

"_What is Jason?_" He asked with concern noticing the horrified look on Jason's face.

"We have a situation…"


	18. Death

**Chapter 18**

_Death_

Breathing in the salty air of Jump City Bay, Robin pushed open the creaky door to the largest warehouse on Pier 66.

He slipped through a door and walked down the dark damp hallway. Opening the door to Slade's 'throne room' as he referred, Robin walked towards Slade with his hands behind his back.

Slade noticed one of his eyes was swollen shut and blood covered part of his face. His uniform was torn in several places revealing cuts and bruises from the battle, but he showed no sign of pain.

Slade narrowed his eye knowing Robin was trying to impress him.

Little did he know what was in store for him.

-------------------------------------

Blue and red lights flashed followed by the blare of the sirens. Medics rushed the heroic team into the E.R. for immediate treatment.

Batman pulled Jason out of Cyborg's room and into the hallway.

"Why didn't you call me the moment you found out Robin was missing?"

"I-I don't know, I didn't think it'd be-"

"I don't care what you _thought_, I want to know _why_ your common sense didn't tell you to tell me what was going on the second you heard Deathstroke had Robin! You know how dangerous Deathstroke is! He almost had you killed!" Batman nearly yelled.

Jason stared at the floor.

"Okay," Batman took a deep breath, "you're going to stay in the hospital-_ you do not leave_-until the Titans are well enough to be transported to the watchtower. I'm going up there in a minute to brief the Justice League that and _old friend_ has decided to show his ugly face again. Keep me updated with the Titans' health and when the doctors give you the okay for transport call me and we'll get them up there as fast as possible. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Batman looked through a small window at Cyborg's vital signs.

'_It might be a while,'_ He thought.

"Call me if you hear anything suspicious- but _do not_ leave this building without _my_ permission."

"Yes, sir."

Batman nodded to the doctor and walked out the doors and disappeared in a flash of green light to the watchtower.

-----------------------------------

Robin bowed to Slade as he stood in front of him. He was suddenly thrown back with a vicious kick to the ribs.

"You disappoint me apprentice," he said angrily, "I gave you direct orders and you failed to complete them."

Robin stood, glaring at Slade.

"The Titans are a waste of my time; I found no use in ending their pitiful existence, letting them go the _easy way_," Robin walked up the Slade drilling his harsh stare into his one eye, "I want them to suffer."

Slade just stood there his eye burning with anger.

He slammed his fist into Robin's face-furthering the damage to his eye-and caught him by the collar before he fell and pulled him up so they were face to face.

"I don't appreciate your disrespect, _Apprentice."_

Robin frowned; Slade's voice was unusually harsh, which could only mean one thing…

He was in for it now.

Before he realized it, Slade had his utility belt in his hands.

"You won't be needing this," he said as he threw it into the shadows.

A metal clad hand caught him on the jaw and sent him skidding across the concrete floor. Before he could stand, a bone crushing pressure pinned him back down.

"Did I say you could get up?"

"No," Robin growled.

"I didn't think so, and you should _never_ do _anything_ without my permission, _especially_ during an assignment!"

Robin did a death roll knocking Slade off his feet and onto the floor.

"Will do _Master_," he said mockingly looking down at Slade.

---------------------------

The founding members of the Justice League stared at Batman in disbelief.

"Are you sure? How do we know that Deathstroke is behind this?"

"Because, Superman, this Slade, is obviously another identity he took on when he entered Jump City. I went through Robin's evidence room-which is anything but. There are newspaper articles, artifacts, headlines, notes, and papers of all sorts covering the floor and walls of that room, and in the center of it all is Slade's mask-Deathstroke's mask."

"And to think that all this time, he was right under our noses," said Wonder Woman looking towards J'onn.

"So Deathstroke was the one that put them in the hospital," sighed Green Lantern.

"No," the group gave Batman a questioning look, "It was Robin."

--------------------------------

"_Are you finished already_?" asked Slade menacingly as he now towered over the battered boy, "Because I'm just getting warmed up."

Robin shakily stood to his feet as Slade circled him like a vulture.

"I will teach you to respect me, even if it takes beating you within an inch of your life, _Apprentice._"

Suddenly Slade was on his back and a steaming Robin was standing on his chest.

"I'm not your little 'apprentice' anymore, Slade, I refuse to do your dirty work while you sit around waiting for me to mess up," Robin grabbed Slade's collar, "Your not the Master of me anymore, Slade, _I_ _quit_."

"You think you can walk away just like that? It's not that simple, boy. An apprentice only becomes free when the Master dies, or releases him. In my case for instance, you're going to be my apprentice until I see fit. And I will still keep a watchful eye on you."

"So you think."

Slade back flipped and Robin went flying into the wall. Robin quickly slipped into the shadows as a crash of thunder rocked the hideout.

Rain was heard pelting the metal roof of the warehouse, adding to the eerie mood.

"You disappoint me, Slade," rang a cold voice, "with all the knowledge and skills you have, you could have taken over half of America by now."

Slade was about to answer but was cut off by a sharp pain in his shoulder. A sharp metal 'S' was sticking out.

'_He found his utility belt,'_ he thought.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to stop me, boy," he yelled into the darkness over the heavily downpour.

Slade pulled the object out of his arm and put it in his belt. He looked back up just in time to see ten or so explosives rushing toward him.

He dodged most of them but half exploded on contact sending him across the room.

A roar of thunder added to the deafening explosion.

'_He is getting out of hand!' _Slade thought angrily, '_He's only going to get worse if this continues. I'm going to kill Damon!'_

----------------------------------

Jason rubbed his temples.

'_I always have the worst of luck,'_ he thought wearily.

Suddenly several doctors and nurses rushed into Raven's room. He jumped up and followed suit.

Raven was engulfed in a black aura and levitating inches off the bed.

Two of the doctors were trying to push her back onto the bed.

"Don't!" yelled Jason, "She's healing herself."

The doctors stared at him like he was crazy.

"Trust me, she's fine, really."

The doctors left but a few nurses stayed in the room to keep an eye on her.

Jason sighed and went back to the couch outside.

"This is going to be a long night," he said to himself as a loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the city.

------------------------------------

Lightning flashed-bringing a sudden bluish light into the hideout. In that split second Slade spotted Robin against the back wall-his staff extended.

He quickly pulled out his own as running feet neared him. Thunder roared as their staffs collided.

The two seemed at a stalemate for a moment, each blocking the others blows with speed and efficiency.

Suddenly Slade sent a powerful kick through the teen's weapon rendering it useless and sending Robin flying.

In seconds Slade had a hold of Robin by the neck, his feet dangling inches off the ground.

"How does it feel," Slade said as he gazed upon the boy with an icy glare, "to know that no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, not matter how much training you've endured, I'll always be that much better than you."

Robin let his fist speak for him as he punched the overconfident Slade.

He jumped backwards to put distance between him and his former master. Robin heard a beeping noise and looked around-a large explosive was planted on the wall behind him.

4...3...2

He sprinted forward desperate to get away from the destructive bomb.

...1...

_**Baboom!**_

_**------------------------**_

_**Baboom!**_

Jason tore down the hallway and looked out the window. A huge cloud of black smoke issued from the docks. He quickly pulled out his bat-com.

-----------------------------------

A cold heartless laugh echoed through the compound.

Robin slowly stood coughing heavily.

"When will you ever learn? I will always have the upper hand."

"Not...any...more."

Robin revealed his trump card a small glimmer of light reflected off the syringe he now held in his right hand.

This brought the first sign of weakness from Slade, pure fear gripped his eye as he comprehended the gravity of the situation before him.

He pulled the sharp 'S' out of his belt and ran at the boy who rushed forward with his own weapon.

Both weapons met their mark-in the shoulder of the opponent.

Gripping his wounds form earlier the masked man fell to the ground. Pain gripped him now more than ever. As the serum made its way through his system his extensive healing and increased strength and stamina left him.

Robin stood over him smirking as he watched the magnificent chemical do its work, he pulled the sharp metal out of his arm and threw it over his shoulder.

Slade slowly stood, blood seeping from his open wounds.

"Now that we're both _mortal_," Slade said venomously, "Let's finish this."

"Don't mind if I do." Robin ripped the remainder of his bo-staff from his belt and threw it at Slade.

A sickening crunch was heard as the razor sharp staff sliced through Slade's protective guards and into his chest.

Slade stood there stunned and slowly fell.

Robin walked over to the dying man; he could hear him gasping for air.

Robin slowly pulled the staff out of Slade's chest.

_"See you in hell, Slade."_

The staff shot through his heart and darkness took him.


	19. Threats

**Chapter 19**

_Threats_

"So what do we do about him?" asked Wonder Woman.

"We'll handle this like we would any other criminal," concluded Batman.

Bebeep Bebeep!

Batman pulled out his bat-com out of his utility belt and flipped it open.

"_There was a huge explosion by the docks!"_

"We're on our way-and stay put Jason!"

Batman closed the communicator and turned to the Heroes.

"We know where they are."

--

The smoke had cleared by the time they arrived at the docks. Officers and firefighters were about to enter the building when the Justice League members stopped them.

"We'll handle this."

The officers backed up to their cars and aimed their guns at the warehouse door, anxious about what might be happening to bring the heroes to Jump City.

The Justice League quietly went inside.

The floor was nearly black from the smoke and part of a wall was gone. A small amount of smoke issued from a door in the back of the warehouse.

The heroes quickly made their way to the door and walked down the stairs.

They stood in shock; they expected the basement to be a big open room-but it was divided into hallways leading to who-knows-where.

Superman scanned the area.

"I see something at the end of this hallway."

The team made its way down the dim hall and burst through the doors. The room was enormous, a large throne like chair was elevated in the center of the room and in front of it were hundreds of monitors each showing different segments of the city and the warehouse itself.

"I think I've found Deathstroke," said the Green Lantern from behind the 'throne.'

They rushed to his side.

"Oh my-" Wonder Woman covered her mouth.

Batman looked him over- His single eye was wide open, several tears in his uniform showed deep wounds, blood soaked the chest of his uniform, and a deep hole was in the center of his chest next to a long metal rod sticking out of his heart.

"Its him all right," said J'onn.

"Wouldn't he have regenerated by now?" asked the Green Lantern.

"Not with this he wouldn't," Batman said picking up an empty syringe next to Slade's fallen body.

"What's in it?" asked the Green Lantern as Batman studied the syringe.

"I can't tell, I'll have to take it back to the cave to test it."

"Report back to the watch tower as soon as you figure it out," said Superman, "and we'll need to transport the Titans immediately, we may be able to give them proper treatment up there anyway."

Batman nodded and left the warehouse.

--

"Jason, we're leaving," said Batman walking past Jason to the Titans room followed by Wonder Woman and Superman.

"Thank you!" he said breathing a sigh of relief," Do you know how hard it was to convenes them that Raven wasn't possessed and Beast Boy was naturally green?"

"I can't imagine."

Batman pulled a doctor aside as he was examining Beast Boy, " We need to transport them out of here. They are in danger."

"What do you need us to do?" asked the doctor.

"Nothing, we have it from here."

As they ran out of the building blinding flashes and yelled questions bombarded them from all sides. Jason-now Robin-, Batman, and Superman forced the crowd back.

"Now Jo'nn!" ordered Batman.

Suddenly a bright green flash engulfed Wonder Woman who held onto Starfire and Raven.

Superman stepped up supporting Cyborg.

They then vanished the same.

Then Batman and Jason moved into place with Beast Boy.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the hospital. It was engulfed in flames in seconds.

The reporters scattered.

"_Batman! What's going on down there?" _yelled a voice in his ear communicator.

"The hospital exploded! I'm sending Robin and Beast Boy up now, once they're safe get down here!"

"_Send them!"_

"Go Robin!"

"But I can help!"

Batman pushed Robin up to the spot with Beast Boy leaning on his shoulder.

"I said go!"

"But-!"

They vanished in a flash of light.

--

two days later…

--

"But where is Robin now?"

"They don't know, Star," said Cyborg gulping down a mouth-full of food.

Cyborg turned to Jason, "Did they ever figure out who destroyed the hospital?"

"Batman thinks it was Slade's last attempt to kill you when he found out Robin didn't,"

Jason stared at his food, "Batman figures Slade knew I was here and knew I would send for an ambulance after the battle when Robin left-so Slade was somehow watching the battle."

"Doesn't sound like you know for sure," droned Raven.

"I've only heard that from pressing my ear against doors during private JL meetings."

"Did you happen to hear how long it'll be till they'll let us go back?" asked Beast Boy.

Jason shook his head.

"Great! There's no telling how long we'll be stuck up here! No video games, tofu, late night movies, tofu-"

"Dude, you already said tofu," interrupted Cyborg.

"I really miss it," mumbled Beast Boy sadly, his ears drooping.

"It's only been two days."

"Feels like longer than that," complained Beast Boy crossing his arms.

Cyborg, Raven, and Jason rolled their eyes.

" I wonder why Robin just left like that- I mean he could have killed us and destroyed his threat."

"Friend Cyborg is right, why did Robin not just eliminate us?" asked Starfire.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe you guys weren't his biggest threat."


End file.
